


Balaga's Just For Fun

by water_neko



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_neko/pseuds/water_neko
Summary: Good ol' Sonyaga smut.





	Balaga's Just For Fun

Balaga knocked on Sonya's door at 7:58. She invited him over at 8 to watch Game of Thrones and eat corn. Sonya ran up to the door and greeted her boyfriend with a beep. Balaga beeped back and rushed to the couch to watch Game of Thrones. Sonya went to the kitchen and came back with millions of corn cobs, covered in cream of wheat just the way Balaga likes. Balaga turned on the TV, but he couldn't focus on the episode. He could only focus on Sonya. She was only wearing a slip, and her nipples were hard. Balaga couldn't wait any longer. He kissed down her beautiful neck and pulled her slip off. He went back to kissing her mouth, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he slid his fingers into her vagina. She was really wet already. Sonya moaned as she took off Balaga's clothes and pulled off of him, kneeling down to suck his cock. She took him into her mouth and he hardened even more. Sonya beeped and threw up corn all over Balaga. He shrieked as he licked it all off. He followed Sonya into her bedroom carrying corn. Sonya laid him on the bed and slowly entered him with her fingers. She beeped as she fit her whole hand up Balaga. Then, she slid corn in and pumped it in and out quickly. It wasn't long before Balaga came. They showered and went to sleep.


End file.
